Puckleberry Endgame
by agilson
Summary: Oneshots : Only related wwhen i say so read the ANs. Only T for mild swearing


**AN: Hey! Im nno good with multichapter stories, so this will be a bunch of one shots unless I say other wise. This first one is facebook :) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee or Facebook.**

Chapter 1

**Puck Puckerman is now single.**

_74____people like this. Comments:_

**Finn Hudson:** sorry bro

**Puck Puckerman: **'s cool. not worried bout it

**Santana Lopez: **good. now you can get it together, you know who im talking about ;)

**Puck Puckerman: **shut. it. satan. =/

**Rachel Berry:** Deeply sorry Noah. Although, I think it is a good thing.

**Puck Puckerman:** cool thanks Berry

**Rachel Berry: **Your welcome :)

**Puck Puckerman: **yup =)

**Santana Lopez: **mmmmmhmmmmm ;)

**Puck Puckerman: **SATAN. =O

**Santana Lopez: **yes?

**Puck Puckerman:** ugh.

**Rachel Berry: **I'm terribly confuzed?

**Santana Lopez:** in time Berry...

**Lauren Zizes is now single.**

_43 people like this. Comments:_

**Puck Puckerman: **sorry. wasnt gonna work

**Lauren Zizes:** its fine. idc really.

**Finn Hudson is now single.**

**Rachel Berry is now single.**

_107 people like this. Comments:_

**Mercedes Jones: **whoop. die. dooda.

**Rachel Berry: **Im sooo over it...

**Puck Puckerman: **sorry Rachel...Hudson..

**Rachel Berry: **its okay Noah, I broke up with him. caught him with Quinn...go figure.

**Puck Puckerman:** shithead.

_38 people like this._

**Finn Hudson: **RACHEL! dont post it on here!

**Rachel Berry: **itll get out eventually. I sped up time, deal.

**Rachel Berry:** fuck you. -Puckerman.

**Santana Lopez: **already on eachothers facebook? in the words of Hummel, i smell puckleberry.

_Kurt Hummel and Brittany Pierce like this._

**Puck Puckerman: **fuck off satan.

**Kurt Hummel: **shopping with the girls :) I missed you guys!

_16 people like this. Comments:_

**Rachel Berry: **I couldnt come :(

**Puck Puckerman: **wanted to be with mee :)

**Finn Hudson: **wth? Rach?

**Rachel Berry: **NOAH! Im not even near you. Finn...GROW UP.

**Kurt Hummel:** notifications...even though i doooo love puckleberry :)

**Puck Puckerman: **_**Rachel Berry-**_wanna come to mine? :)

**Rachel Berry: **Noah, im busy.

**Puck Puckerman: **please? Becca misses you.

**Santana Lopez:** so does junior...right Puckerman?

**Puck Puckerman: **s.a.t.a.n.

**Rachel Berry: **Santana, when will i get it?

**Santana Lopez:** soon... i hope.

_10 people like this._

**Puck Puckerman has changed his name to Noah Puckerman.**

_Rachel Berry likes this. Comments:_

**Santana Lopez: **whipppppppppppppppppped.

**Mike Chang: **she took the words out of my mouth.

**Santana Lopez: **where does she keep the box of jewlery?

**Noah Puckerman:** wow. you guys are freakin hilarious.

**Mike Chang: **_**Rachel Berry- **_wanna come see a movie with me?

**Rachel Berry: **id love to! what movie?

**Noah Puckerman: **way to bail on beccs.

**Rachel Berry: **ohmy! Mike, could Noah and Becca come too?

**Mike Chang: **if he can control himself...

_Santana Lopez likes this._

**Rachel Berry:** okay! ill talk to him :)

**Mike Chang: **_**Rachel Berry **_has a WILD SIDE. love my ninja in training :)

_16 people like this. Comments:_

**Noah Puckerman: **yep. always has. shes a major rebell :)

**Rachel Berry:** love you toooo :)

**Noah Puckerman: **no love for me!

_Santana Lopez likes this._

**Rachel Berry: **hahh(:

**Noah Puckerman:** that wasnt spoossed to be funny Berry.

**Rachel Berry:** yet it was :)

**Noah Puckerman: **ouch

**Santana Lopez:** THIS IS FUCKIN GREAT. PAHAHA

**Noah Puckerman: **hil. ar. i. ous. Satan.

_Santana Lopez likes this._

**Mike Chang: **really guys, NOTIFICATIONS.

_Rachel Berry likes this._

**Rachel Berry:** hey guess what, i like you. alot :)

_Santana Lopez, Mike Chang and 15 others like this. Comments:_

**Santana Lopez: **so the plan worked?

**Mike Chang:** i assume. i hope...i pray... i beg...

**Kurt Hummel: **diva! who do you like alot? hmmm?

**Santana Lopez: **really hummel?

**Kurt Hummel: **oh sweet Jesus its Puckerman.

**Noah Puckerman: **like literally he said it :) he was on my phone.

**Rachel Berry: **this may be correct ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **IT WAS HIM. Rach never puts a winky face...hah

**Noah Puckerman: **noah has my phone sooo yah

**Rachel Berry: **i have to leave guys :( no more phone swap. till dinner. byw

**Noah Puckerman: **bye Noooooahhhh

**Rachel Berry: **phone please?

**Santana Lopez: **that was adorable guys.

**Rachel Berry:** what was?

**Mike Chang: **my poor ninja :(

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN NOAH PUCKERMAN AND RACHEL BERRY:**

**Subject: Love you :)**

**Noah Puckerman: **this is rediculous babe

**Rachel Berry: **ik :( i wanna tell them but finn and quinn...

**Noah Puckerman: **are asses. please? its been a MONTH boo.

**Rachel Berry:** okay No :) xxx

**Noah Puckerman: **love you :) im changing it xxxx

**Rachel Berry: **kay nooo xxx love you too :)

**Noah Puckerman is in a relationship with **_**Rachel Berry**_**.**

_38 people like this. Comments:_

**Santana Lopez: **PAY UP BITCHES.

**Mike Chang: **crap. really ninj?

**Rachel Berry: **sorry :P but yah.

**Santana Lopez: **heres the thing, we all know you guys looove eachother. so how long has it been?

**Noah Puckerman:** a month...:)

**Kurt Hummel: **OH MY GOSH. your joking right!

**Rachel Berry: ** hehe nope :)

**Noah Puckerman: **date ;) i looove you _**Rachel Berry.**_

_34 people like this. Comments:_

**Rachel Berry: **love you too:) xxx

**AN: there ya go! let me know how you like it :)**


End file.
